


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by justashamwithwastedpotential



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, But a dramatic vampire, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, F/M, I'm begging you, I'm so sick of this, M/M, Private Investigators, Romance, Sexual Tension, This Is STUPID, Vampire!Nines, don't make me write more, siblings suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashamwithwastedpotential/pseuds/justashamwithwastedpotential
Summary: You are a Private Investigator who's been asked to find a young woman's missing girlfriend, however you seem to stumble upon something much bigger than a simple missing persons case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine requested for me to write them a reader x rk900 and they really like vampires, so I got some inspiration from @the-darklings Vampire! AU and got some inspiration from the lovely @thirium-bae for the plot. I low-key kind of hate this, but I love my friend so here we are.

You weren’t sure how long you had spent scrolling lazily through old videos, but it sure kept your mind off of the boring drone of your faulty air conditioning unit. No one had been in for a case in a couple of weeks and while the paycheck from your last case was sizable enough, you wouldn’t exactly consider yourself to be living in high society. You had exactly one light bulb still faintly glowing in the fixture above your head, a worn rolling chair with squeaky wheels snatched from the side of the road, and a wobbly desk bought from a garage sale last summer. This job definitely didn’t have you living glamourously, but at least it was an honest job unlike your former.

Your thoughts about the  _good old days_ were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, and you threw your phone down onto the desk fixing your hair before answering.

A woman entered and closed the door behind her, her heels clacking against the wooden floorboards. She was rather pretty with red hair cut into a pixie partly covered by her hat which she removed to face you, “Detective (Y/L/N)?”

“That would be the name.” You gestured towards the chair across from your desk.

She thanked you softly and sat cross legged with a serious expression, but her eyes gave away what she was truly feeling. Fear. She was scared. They always were. That’s why they would come to you. They were desperate for some sort of closure in cold cases the police could never solve.

_“Or the ones they conveniently swept under the rug,”_ You thought bitterly to yourself. “What seems to be the problem, Miss…?”

“Traci,” she answered sounding confident even as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. “My girlfriend has been missing for over a month now, and the police have refused to cooperate with me. They just keep telling me to be patient and that they’ll let me know if they find something, but they’ve done absolutely nothing. I’m sure of it.”

You had worked a few missing persons cases when you were still on the force. It was the last one you worked before you were  _encouraged_ to take an  _extended vacation_ before you  _worked yourself too hard._ Actually doing your job was more like it, but it seemed like good cops didn’t last too long in the DPD. “Ms. Traci, is there anything you can tell me that might help me find her? Her name, what she looks like, or where she liked to hang out?”

“Her name is also Traci,” the woman answered with a slight laugh, “She has blue hair and is about my height.” The smile faded, “The last time I saw her was at our last visit to the Eden Club.”

You sat up a little straighter, “The sex club downtown?”

She nodded, clearly not to shy about her excursions, “Yes, that’s the one. Are you familiar with it, detective?”

“I’ve been there once before on a case. Never to participate in any…activities.” You could already feel heat rising to your cheeks. You weren’t nearly as shameless as the woman in front of you. You cleared your throat, “Is there anyone else she might’ve gone to see at the time?”

She furrowed her brow, “I…don’t think so. It’s strange. It’s like there’s a fog whenever I try to remember…”

“You’re probably just tried,” you replied sympathetically. “Get some rest and feel free to contact me again if you remember anything.”

“Thank you, detective.”

You closed the door behind her as she left and looked up to the light. It flickered a few times and grew dimmer before going out completely leaving you with a heavy sigh in the dark.

The Eden Club was just as you remembered it, filled with strobing pink and purple lights that spilled over the street corner. For a place that prided itself on discretion, it sure was flashy. You stepped inside of the long tunneled hallway hoping that you wouldn’t see anyone you knew, or worse someone you knew seeing you.

You had spoken to some of these people before, but they all gave you the same answer they did last time. Everyone seemed to recognize the victim, but no one had any idea what had happened to them. It was the same story that filled dozens of case files back at the precinct. All victims of different ages, races, sexes, ethnicities, heights and weights. The only common denominator being their connection to the Eden Club, but there were never any clues or witnesses and the cases always seemed to hit a dead end before they began. Knowing this only strengthened your resolve to find the woman’s lover, but you couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that you were being watched.

Your search to find a trace of anything had led you to the maintenance room, even to the back alley, but there was still nothing. You turned to head inside only to run into something and stumbled backwards only to realize that it wasn’t something, but someone.

“Detective,” he greeted lowly with his hands folded neatly behind his back, “I’ve heard you’ve been looking for someone.” The stranger wore all black, accentuating his pale freckled complexion. “If I may offer some advice, you should cease your investigation,” he stalked closer, “less you stumble across something you wish you had never found.”

Your hand reached for the gun on your hip, “What are you talking about?”

“I remember you, detective.” His eyes bore into you with a laser focus, “My brother warned me about you before. Too curious. Too determined. Too good at your  _job_  for your  _own_  good.” He drew ever closer and you backed up slowly until you hit the wall. He stepped out into the moonlight, giving you your first real view of him.

At first you thought maybe it was just the dim lights or your eyes playing tricks on you, but now it was clear. He was nearly the spitting image of Connor, your former partner at the DPD. You yanked your gun out of it’s holster and took aim at the man’s gut. The friend of my enemy is also my enemy and all of that. “Step back  _now_.”

He was fast. Almost impossibly so as he grabbed your gun, not yanking it away as you had originally anticipated, but aiming it directly at his heart with one hand, the other trapping you against the wall. “Go ahead. Pull the trigger.”

You did just that. Unloading the entire magazine into him for good measure, but it seemed to do nothing. All he did was give you a sly smirk, even laughing as if he was amused, lips parting just enough for you to see the sharp fangs hidden behind them. You looked down horrified as each of the bullet holes you’d left in him closed without leaving as much of a mark from the injury. You dropped your gun and met his predatory gaze, “ _What are you_?”

“I think you already know, detective.” He grabbed your hair and yanked your head to the side exposing your neck. “How  _sweet.”_ He nipped at the skin with a surprising gentleness before staring back at you, his steely grey eyes flickering to a bright red, “I think I just might keep you for myself.”

Your mind felt foggy, like a haze surrounded all of your thoughts. You snapped your eyes away, “No.”

“No?” He asked releasing you, “ _Then run, run, run, and hide, detective_. You’ve captured my attention. Don’t expect to lose it so easily.”

“Who are you?” You demanded.

“I lost my true name long ago, but you may call me Nines.” He stepped into the shadow of the alley. “I’ll be waiting until we meet again,  _little bite_.”

“Wait!” you shouted, lunging forward into the darkness, “I will find them. I will!” It was seemingly meaningless. He was already gone.

You reached up to your neck and observed the bright red staining your palm. He had already had a taste, but it was more fun for the predator to toy with it’s prey.

The hunt had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never want to look at this thing again  
> Just take it away

You had yet to be able to replace the light bulbs in your office which made reviewing notes and evidence almost impossible after the sun had gone down. It especially didn't help when rain started to pour down on the city and seemed to continue for the next week and a half. Not to mention that it made keeping an eye on the car that had been tailing you even more difficult as well.

The windows were tinted just enough to where you couldn't tell who or what was following you, but you had yet to figure out who was behind it, so you came up with a plan. Tonight when you started towards home you ducked into a back alley. Your stalker would have no other choice than to follow you on foot. The dim moonlight guided you along the path until you were able to turn the corner. When your stalker passed you threw a kick at their knee grabbing their arm as they went down and holding it behind them.

"Who are you?" You barked at them. "Why are you following me?" The sound of a gun being cocked behind you drew your attention.

"DPD. Let him go!"

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back with a sigh. Dropping the man's arm you raised your hands up. "Nice to see you too, Anderson." You stepped off of the man and turned around slowly to face the Lieutenant. "Have you learned how to make conversation yet?"

Hank Anderson wasn't having any of it, staring almost blankly at you as his partner, who you now recognized as Chris Miller, roughly shoved you into the back of their cruiser. You sunk into your chair. The police station was the last place you wanted to be right now. In fact, it was the last place you ever wanted to be again.

The ride over was silent, lights turned on in favor of breaking several traffic laws to save time. You tried without much expectancy to get answers on why you were being investigated, but to no surprising avail. The lieutenant without much grace or gentleness pulled you from the back seat and hauled you inside the station. None of your previous co-workers ever spared you a glance as Hank pushed you into the glass office towards the back of the station.

A frown tugged at the corner of your lips as you glared at the back of the brunette's head. He was the last person who deserved to be sitting in the old captain’s chair. Bastard wasn’t even facing you despite the fact he knew you were there.

The man only flicked a silver quarter effortlessly into the air over and over again with an irritating,  _ tink, tink, tink.  _ “Apologies for the rough greeting. I didn’t believe you would have come if I had simply extended an invitation.”  _ Tink. Tink. Tink. _

“Don’t waste my time, Connor,” You snarled, “Why am I here?”

Only now did he turn to you with an annoyed expression. “You are here because you have once again been poking around in a business that does not concern you! And now that my little brother seems to have taken an interest in my former partner, he expects me to play the middle man.”

“Then tell your brother to cooperate with me and we will never have to look at each other again.” You leaned forward onto the desk meeting his glare with your own. “You know I won’t give up until I solve this case.”

“You still don’t seem to understand the severity of this situation, detective. This is a fight that you  _ will _ lose. Make it easier for the both of us, and walk away."

"I'll walk away when I've found all of those people whose loved ones have been worried sick about them for years! Tell me you wouldn't do the same if it was Nines who was missing."

"You know  _ nothing _ of the lengths I've gone to to protect him." Connor's tone grew dangerous, a flicker of red in his dark eyes.

“I know that you would do anything.”

The silence between the two of you created a tense shroud that could be felt throughout the entire precinct, neither one of you moving from your position.

Then Connor broke with a sigh and began to scribble on the back of some random paperwork. “There is a hidden passage outside the Eden Club where you will find a finer establishment run by my brother. Perhaps one of you can convince the other to listen.”

You took the paper scanning over the directions and began to head back out of the room.

“Oh, and, detective?” He called out. 

You looked back at him wondering what more this monster could possibly want from you.

“Do feel free to face a tragic accident on the way over. It would save me the trouble of hunting you myself sometime in the future.”

His hungry gaze made the hairs on your neck stand up, but you ignored him as you had several times before and left anyways.

It wasn’t long until you ended back up in the same back alley where you first met Nines and found yourself in front of a crumbling brick wall. There was never a reason to investigate it further as a person could never fit behind it, much less a “finer establishment,” and while Connor had every reason to lie, this was the only lead you had. You pressed your hand against the wall and watched it sink into the blackness. You yanked it back and checked for any injuries, finding none, so taking a deep breath to steel your nerves you stepped through.

The blaring music and strobing lights that greeted you did nothing to convince you that this place was any better than the Eden Club itself, nor did the people. It was almost impossible to make out any faces in the crowd, but there was at least one you recognized. You pushed your way through over to the bar, earning a few glances from the surrounding patrons, but for the most part you were left alone as you marched towards your target.

"Gavin Reed, you absolute  _ fucking hoe, _ " you jammed your finger into his chest, knocking him slightly backwards. "I cannot  _ believe- _ "

"Hey, hey, hey," he caught your wrist and eased it away from him. "Easy on the merchandise there, darlin'.” He took a quick glance around as if searching for someone and leaned over to you. “You still working on that missing persons case?”

“That one and several others. It didn’t help that you decided to play hooky for the past six months.” Or hooker rather.

“Yeah? Well consider today your lucky day,” He took a sip of his beer and looked back over the floor. “They’re all here. Probably whoever else you’re looking for, too.” 

“What?” You hastily looked back into the crowd and peered through the flashing lights. Sure enough you found a few more faces you recognized from the photos, Palmer, Rosetta, Abrahams, even one lady with blue hair that you believed to be Ms. Traci’s girlfriend. “Oh my god…”

Gavin was right.

“None of them want to leave. Can’t blame them either. People here really know how to have a good time.” He laughed and nudged your shoulder. “Now relax a bit would ya? You found them. They're happy. What more do you want?”

“They’re not safe here and you know it. Vampire venom puts humans fills humans with endorphins, making them susceptible to anything. They’re slowly going to be drained until their bodies can’t take it anymore. Yours too if you stay.” You pulled out your phone. “Shit. No service. I’ll be back.”

“That’s not really a good idea,” he said cautiously grabbing onto your shoulder. “Getting here's easy, but getting out? Not so much. For humans at least.” He nodded up at the redheaded woman guarding the exit. “You’re more likely to keep your head on your shoulders staying here.” 

“I’ll be fine, Gavin.” You shrugged off his hand and handed back towards the exit. You kept your head down pretending not to notice the guard, but she caught your wrist with a bruising grip.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

“I have to make a phone call,” you replied calmly.

She snatched the phone out of your hand, tossed it on the floor, and crushed it underneath her boot with a grin. “Now you don’t.”

You stood stunned for a moment, quickly trying to think of your next plan. “I need to report back to Connor. The owner’s brother.”

“Humans aren’t allowed out of here.” She hissed. “If one of you leaves here then all humans will start hunting down my kind one by one.”

“I have no intention of starting anything like that,” you tried to reassure her. “I just have questions that I need answered.”

Her predatory grin drew back into a snarl as she stepped towards you. “And I’m telling you that I don’t give a shit about what you  _ need _ to do. Now, lay off before I tear you apart.”

“That’s enough, North!” A deep voice boomed and a tall figure wedged itself between you and the other vampire. “This human is  _ my  _ personal guest. You would do well to remember that in the future.”

North stood her ground, but only for a moment before relinquishing with a sarcastic bow. “ _ Your majesty. _ ”

Nines held his hand out and waited for you to take it before linking his arm around yours. “I feel that I must apologize for North’s behavior. She’s had a difficult history with humans, but she is fiercely protective of her own despite her less than personable personality.”

He guided you through the crowd and you began to recognize more and more faces of those being fed upon, Gavin now back among them. 

“You seem...conflicted, detective.” Nines said over the music. “I’d be interested to hear your thoughts once we get to someplace quieter.”

You were grateful that he was giving you time to collect those thoughts rather than attempting to distract you with senseless conversation as the two of you disappeared into a backroom. It was decorated differently than you had expected it to be. Instead of the luxurious red and black decor you would have expected from a vampire, it resembled the complete opposite. The room was light blue and white, almost minimalistic if not for the houseplants that seemed to cover every surface.

Nines gestured towards the couch, "Would you like anything to drink, detective?"

"No. No, I'm fine." You had almost forgotten where you were, the noise of the club completely absent from the scene before you. If not for the knowledge that you were with a vampire, you may have simply thought of this as an apartment home by the beach rather than an underground bunker. "Is this where you live?"

Nines scoffed, "Did you expect me to take you to a closet lined with coffins?"

"This just isn't…" You trailed off trying to find the right words.

"This isn't you'd expect to see from a monster?" His steel gaze caught your eye before he placed two glasses upon the table along with a bottle of wine. "It may not seem like it, but being unable to see the sun makes one go stir crazy faster than you may think, so we try to simulate the outdoors as best we can. We were originally human after all."

For the first you turned to face him fully since the first night you met. "Why am I here, Nines? You ambush me in an alley, have your brother threaten me, trap me in your club, and then invite me into your home and offer me something that would inhibit my ability to think clearly. What game are you playing?"

"Hopefully one that will continue to keep your attention." He grabbed a glass of wine for himself before leaning towards you. "You could choose to leave now if you wish. Return to the life you've been living knowing that there's nothing you can do to change it, or," his free hand reached out to brush your back from your face, “you can allow me to help you find what you truly seek.” A shiver ran down your spine as those steel grey eyes met your own. “What is it your heart desires, detective?”

There was no red to the hues of his eyes, only a light blue you never would have noticed at any other distance. You searched his face for any signs of hidden malice and found none. If he had planned on attacking you, it would have been easily done already. "Why trouble yourself with what I want?"

His hand was against your cheek now. "Because you're different than other humans.” 

“No. I’m not.” You pulled away as he moved closer and turned away with an exhausted sigh. "I wanted to believe that getting all of those people out of here would save them from a slow death, but that’s kind of what a mortal life is already, isn’t it? Every single one of these people came to the Eden Club looking for something, anything that might make their lives better. The same as others who turn to a bar, a cigarette or red ice. They’re all looking for something more. And I am too. ”

“Humans aren’t the only ones.” He was silent as he looked into his glass. “The problem with immortality is that you no longer have a time limit. You’re trapped living through lifetimes with nothing but an empty feeling gnawing at you until it drives you mad. I consider myself lucky that I’ve always had Connor to look out for me. I owe him my life, despite the amount of times I wish I didn’t.”

“It's still hard for me to imagine Connor looking out for anyone other than himself.”

Nines gave a solem grimace. “Fate has a way of corrupting the kindest of souls. She gives a man everything he could have ever dream of right before ripping it all away. She truly is a cruel mistress." He placed his glass back on the table. "It's why he’s taken a position of power. You may see it as a lawless city run by a monster, but he regulates all of the rules you never see. The only crimes that are ever ignored are ones that are absolutely necessary to our species’ survival.”

“What happened to him, Nines? How did the two of you end up here?”

“You ask those as if they’re separate questions.” He downed the drink in his hand before leaning back into the corner of the couch. “Long story short? My brother was in love with a vampire, became one himself, and turned me later.”

“And the one he fell in love with? Where are they?” 

“Dead.” He poured himself another cup. “This is...really something you should be asking him.”

“I don’t think he’d be willing to share with me.” You reached for your own glass now, tucking yourself into the opposite corner. You watched him carefully now as he raised the wine to his lips. “I thought vampires couldn’t get drunk.”

“We can if the human we’re feeding off of is intoxicated, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the taste of the drink itself.” He hung his arms loosely off the side of the couch and observed you with the same curiosity. “You still never answered my initial question, detective. When you said you wanted more, what did you mean?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

"Consider it a formality."

"It's the same thing everyone craves, isn't it?" You took a sip of the wine and placed the glass back down on the table. "Including you."

In the blink of an eye he was over you, lips brushing over yours. "I suppose we do have something in common after all.

You jumped as blaring music filled the room only to be followed by the closing of a door, and an unwelcome familiar voice, "Really, Richard? The detective?"

_ Son of a bitch. _

“You know I hate that name,  _ Connie. _ ” Nines growled. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Connor scoffed. “Did I forget about your little alias? What was it again? Nines? Why not Three? Wouldn’t that be more accurate?”

"Don't you have anything better to do right now?" Nines snapped back. "Cleaning your fish tank for example? Or perhaps dusting off your nightlight?"

"Oh, yes, brother. I certainly do have much better things to do than  _ whore myself out to the enemy _ ." Connor took a glance at the table before snatching up the bottle of wine. "Is this my bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon? I've been aging this for over a decade!"

"Then it was time that someone put it to good use don't you think?"

"A prop in seducing this-,” Connor gestured to you, “ _ cretin _ is hardly  _ good _ use."

Before you could say anything, Nines had lifted you off the couch and began carrying you towards a new door.

Connor called after the two of you. “Have fun pretending I’m not here! I’ll just be out here enjoying  _ my _ wine!” 

"Go ahead!" Nines shouted as he stood in his doorway. "While you do that, your partner and I will be in my room being as loud as possible so you won't be able to enjoy a quiet evening." 

"Ex-partner!" Connor scrunched up his face in disgust. "You're both equally insufferable."

"We were clearly made for one another."

"Just- go!"

Nines closed his door with a smug grin as he turned his attention back to you. "Now, where were we?"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine being stuck living with your sibling for centuries


End file.
